As before, there exists such a pulverizing apparatus in which an ejection nozzle is arranged in a side wall of a pulverizing chamber so as to incline against the center portion of the pulverizing chamber, and a compressed air is ejected from the ejection nozzle to produce a swirling air stream in the pulverizing chamber. The swirling air stream pulverizes a powder loaded in the pulverizing chamber (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).